Goods display surfaces such as for example refrigerated display cases, fruit displays and sales shelves etc. are generally lit artificially. The aim here is to light the elongated, rectangular surfaces of the sales units as evenly as possible. For this, one often uses light fixtures as are known from EP 1 225 300 B1. These light fixtures have a high pressure discharge lamp as an illuminant and a box reflector which produces bat wing light distribution at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the lamp. By using high pressure discharge lamps the concentrated production of high luminous fluxes is possible, and so a large volume of power in the smallest of spaces is provided. If these high luminous fluxes are distributed in the longitudinal direction of the surface to be lit by the optical system of the box reflector which produces bat wing light distribution in the longitudinal direction of the surface to be lit, with light fittings with small geometries relatively large lighting distances of 2 m and more can be achieved.
The known light fixtures have proved to be of value in practice. It is considered a disadvantage, however, that different light distributions are required dependently upon the respective ceiling height, the lighting requirements and the spatial circumstances. For this reason it has been necessary up until now to provide an individual light fixture adapted to the respective circumstances.